Karácsonyi csodák
by Drachiss
Summary: Talán ez az eddigi legjobban sikerült művem. SLASH HarryDraco. Kérlek írjatok kritikát! :


**"ŰŰNehezen találtam rád,  
Csavarogtam hosszú éveken át.  
Valahol mindig várt  
Egy szerelem, s egy forró ágy."  
**

**Imádom, amikor így hozzám bújsz.**

**Szinte védelmezően tartalak karjaimban. Megnyugtat tested közelsége, halk szuszogásod, ahogy mellkasomon nyugtatod fejed. Már el is aludtál... Szeretkezés után nem bírsz ébren maradni, mindig elnyom az álom. Olyan aranyos vagy ilyenkor... Ahogy a szívem fölött nyugtatod egyik kezed. Szeretlek.**

**Sohasem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer így érzek majd irántad. Annyira gyűlöltük egymást. Nem is tudom, mi változtatott ezen. Talán a háború. Talán az elvesztett barátok. Talán csak a nap mikor rájöttem, hogy nem bírok többé tükörbe nézni. Gyarló ember vagyok. Még a háború kezdete előtt átálltam Dumbledore mellé, ami egyben azt is jelentette, hogy a Te oldaladon fogok harcolni. Apám azonnal kitagadott, kis híján meg is ölt. Azt hiszem, onnantól kezdve hittétek el nekem, hogy valóban megváltoztam. Hogy már nem Malfoy vagyok, hanem egyszerűen csak Draco. Nem lettünk barátok, de már nem átkoztuk meg egymást úton-útfélen.**

**Aztán később az Auror-képzőben közös szobát kaptunk. Csak mi ketten egy szobában. Nem voltunk túl boldogok tőle. Sokáig csak a 'szia', 'jó éjt', 'fogd be a szád' féle szavakra és mondatokra korlátoztuk társalgásainkat. Mígnem a második évben eljött az az este...**

_**Amíg élek, nem fogom elfelejteni. Lementem a közeli bárba inni valamit, egy nagyon hosszú nap után. Amint beléptem, megcsapott a hely füstös, alkoholszagú levegője. Magam is cigarettára gyújtottam, s úgy kezdtem el megközelíteni a bárpultot. Egy csinos kis barna hajú csaj szépen elém táncolt, formás fenekét riszálgatva. Óvatosan kerültem ki, ügyelve arra, hogy kezem hozzáérjen hátsójához. Kissé bele is markoltam. A lány hátranézett és virgoncul elmosolyodott. Én rákacsintottam, majd tovább indultam, hogy végre leadhassam a csaposnak a rendelésem. Nagyon szükségem volt már az italra. Pár perc múlva már le is gurítottam. Aztán mégegyet és mégegyet. Már a sokadik kör után figyeltem fel a bár másik végében egy nagyobb asztaltársaságra. Te voltál és a barátaid. Nálatok is tisztes mértékben fogyhatott a pia, ahogy azt az asztalotokon heverő rengeteg üres whiskeys üveg sejtetni engedte. Elfordultam, s ittam még egy pohárral. **_

_**Később enyhén támolyogva a férfimosdó felé vettem az irányt. Amint beléptem, éreztem, hogy lábam nem igazán bír megtartani, s kis híján elestem, de végül sikerült megkapaszkodnom a legelső dologban, ami a kezem ügyébe került. Sajnos. Ugyanis az a bizonyos dolog nem volt más, mint egy két méter magas, kitetovált hústorony nadrágja, ami reccsenve elszakadt, amint belemarkoltam. Próbáltam kinyögni valami 'elnézést' meg 'bocsánat' félét, de nyelvem felkunkorodott az elfogyasztott alkohol mennyiségtől. A pasas nem szólt hozzám. Helyette pár pillanat múlva behúzott nekem egy hatalmasat, aminek hatására nyomban elterültem a WC hideg és mocskos kövén. Aztán iszonyatos fájdalom hasított a mellkasomba, ahogy belém rúgott, amitől fektemben is összegörnyedtem. Kezeim védelmezően arcom elé emeltem, ezzel védve magam, miközben a mamlasz mindenféle dolgokat fröcsögött felém, de nem értettem belőle egy szót sem. Ismét rúgni készült, mikor kinyílt a mosdó ajtaja. Nem láttam mi történik, forgott velem a világ, de megismertem a hangod, ahogy azt kiáltottad: - Stupor!**_

_**Aztán két erős kéz talpra állított. Másra nem emlékszem...**_

_**A szobánkban tértem magamhoz, s éreztem, hogy valaki egy vizes kendővel az arcomat törölgeti. Aprókat pislogva nyitottam ki a szemeim. Még homályosan láttam, de azonnal felismertelek éjsötét hajadról. Aztán eszembe jutott az a tag a bárból...**_

_**- Hol van az a mocsadék?! Hadd verjem szét a pofáját! - ugrottam fel az ágyról s indultam meg az ajtó felé, de alig tettem két lépést, mikor megtántorodtam, s a világ újra keringőzni kezdett velem.**_

_**- Nyugi Rambo - mondtad, miközben elkaptál, kezeidet átfonva körülöttem, nehogy megint elessek. Visszatámogattál az ágyhoz.**_

_**- Eressz el Potter! Nem vagyok béna! - morogtam Rád, mikor már ismét ülő helyzetben voltam.**_

_**Motyogtál valamit a gőgről, meg a nagy számról, de mivel elkezdett kerülgetni a hányinger, jobbnak láttam, ha nem szólalok meg. Próbáltam mélyeket lélegezni, hogy múljon rosszullétem.**_

_**- Miért tetted? - kérdeztem pár perccel később.**_

_**Értetlenül néztél rám.**_

_**- Miért segítettél? **_

_**- Nem tudom - mondtad elgondolkodva. **_

_**Azon az estén nem beszéltünk többet. Én visszafeküdtem aludni, s Te is így tettél. Hosszú napok teltek el, míg végül egy este szobánkba visszérve ott találtalak Téged, amint a fotelben egy könyvet olvastál. Régóta emésztettem magam a dolgon, s eljött a megfelelő idő, hogy megtegyem azt, amit napokkal korábban kellett volna.**_

_**- Köszönöm - mondtam határozottan. **_

_**Nagy szemeket meresztve felpillantottál olvasmányodból.**_

_**- Mit? - kédezted.**_

_**- Azt a múltkorit... Tudod... hogy... **_

_**Leesett Neked.**_

_**- Nincs mit megköszönnöd. Természetes volt.**_

_**Bólintottam, s kissé zavartan kiszáguldottam a szobából. Akkor kerített hatalmába először az a furcsa érzés. Nem tudtam volna megmondani, mit éreztem, amikor a szemedbe néztem, ahogy azt mondtad: "Természetes volt." Nem tudom mi volt, de borzasztóan jól esett.**_

_**Később egyre több furcsa dolgot fedeztem fel magamon. Egyre többször figyeltelek, volt hogy álmodban néztelek, hogy hogyan alszol. Vagy tanulás közben, néha gyakorlatozáson is. Próbáltam magamból kiírtani ezeket a dolgokat, de valahogy nem ment. Néha csak elgyönyörködtem szemedbe hulló hajtincseiden.**_

_**Aztán egyik este ismét a bárba indultam. Akkorra már összeismerkedtem azzal a csinos kis barnával, Rosemaryvel. Még pár este és az ágyamban köt ki a csaj. Amint beléptem, egyből megpillantottalak. Addigra hozzászoktam, hogy akárhányszor látlak, gyomromban pillangók hada kezd őrült polkázásba. Nem törődtem vele. Megláttam Roset az egyik félreeső asztalnál, így felé irányítottam lépteimet és figyelmemet.**_

_**- Szia - köszöntem rá.**_

_**- Szia - viszonozta, miközben csillogó szemekkel nézett rám.**_

_**Rendeltem magunknak italt, majd beszélgetni kezdtünk. Nem igazán érdekelt, hogy mit fecseg össze-vissza, alig figyeltem rá.**_

_**- ... Potter, és azt mondta... - erre már én is felkaptam a fejem.**_

_**- Potter? Te ismered Pottert?**_

_**- Persze, hisz épp arról beszélek, hogy milyen tündéri volt, mikor együtt jártunk. Te nem is figyelsz rám Draco? - riposztolt felháborodva.**_

_**- De igen. Figyelek - morogtam.**_

_**Furcsa érzés kerített a hatalmába, s egyből feléd néztem. A barátaiddal beszélgettél, felnevettél néha-néha. Mintha dühöt véltem volna felfedezni magamban. Figyelmemet nagy erőfeszítések árán visszatereltem Rosemary felé. Még hallgattam egy ideig a kotyogását, de mikor láttalak Téged távozni, én is haza indultam. Közben végig rajtad járt az agyam, s azon, hogy miért nem tudlak kiverni a fejemből. Arra már régen rájöttem, hogy nem csak a nőket, de a férfiakat is szívesen látom az ágyamban. Mégsem tudtam megmagyarázni, hogy miért éppen Te vagy az, akit a lelkem megkívánt. Csendesen ballagtam fel a szobánk elé, majd halkan besétáltam. Furcsa hangokra lettem figyelmes, ahogy beljebb léptem. Szipogás... Mintha valaki sírt volna. Egyértelműen a fürdőszobából jöttek a hangok, így a pálcámat előre szegezve megközelítettem az ajtót. Óvatosan tettem kezeim a kilincsre és lenyomtam. Nesztelenül nyílt ki az ajtó.**_

_**Összeszorult szívem a szemem elé táruló látványtól.**_

_**Ott térdeltél a WC mellett, kezed és fél arcod csupa vér. Közben nagyokat öklöndöztél, de nem tudtál hányni. Még az ajtóban is éreztem a tömény alkoholszagot. Rengeteget ihattál.**_

_**- Potter! - szaladtam oda Hozzád. **_

_**Kezeimet átkulcsoltam körülötted; jobb karommal gyomorszájad nyomtam meg, míg bal karom homlokodat tartotta. Azonnal megindult belőled az, aminek ki kellett jönnie. Elfordítottam tekintetem, de nem engedtelek el. **_

_**Próbáltál felállni, de nagyon gyenge voltál, így odatámogattalak a mosdókagylóhoz, hogy vízzel hűtsd le lángoló tested. Míg homlokodon volt tenyerem, éreztem, hogy lázas vagy. Segítettem Neked besétálni a szobánkba, majd lefektettelek. Hálás szemekkel néztél rám, s ez megmelengette szívem.**_

_**- Mi történt? - kérdeztem.**_

_**- Semmi - motyogtad, s közben nem néztél a szemembe.**_

_**- Potter! Ne szórakozz velem! Mondd meg, hogy ki volt az! Ki bánt el Veled így? - emeltem fel kissé a hangom.**_

_**Valamit morogtál az orrod alatt, de nem értettem.**_

_**- Tessék?**_

_**- Az a múltkori fazon.**_

_**Múltkori fazon? Nem igazán tudtam, kire gondolsz, míg végül beugrott.**_

_**- Az a kitetovált dinoszaurusz?**_

_**- Meg a két Velociraptor haverja.**_

_**Még a lélegzetem is elállt. Szó nélkül felálltam, s elindultam, hogy fertőtlenítőt szerezzek sebeidre. Miattam bántottak Téged...**_

_**Mikor visszatértem, már aludtál, de neszezésemre egyből felkaptad a fejed. Óvatosan leültem ágyad szélére, s először kezedet kezdtem ápolni. Nem szóltunk egymáshoz, némán tűrted érintéseimet. Befásliztam csuklód, majd egy újabb pamacsot bekrémezve arcod felé nyúltam. Elfordítottad fejed.**_

_**- Most mi van? - kérdeztem értetlenül.**_

_**- Nem vagyok kisgyerek, az van! - mondtad emelkedett hangon.**_

_**- Jó - válaszoltam. - Akkor örülnék, ha nem viselkednél úgy, mint egy óvodás.**_

_**Felhorkantál.**_

_**- Gyerünk Potter! **_

_**Unottan fordultál vissza felém.**_

_**Halántékod feletti sebedre helyeztem a pamacsot, majd körkörös mozdulatokkal elkezdtem dörzsölgetni. Felszisszentél.**_

_**- Ez csíp! - sivalkodtál.**_

_**- Persze, hogy csíp! Épp ezért ne ugrálj, hanem hagyd, hogy minél hamarabb befejezzem.**_

_**Összeszorítottad ajkaid, míg végeztem a kényes művelettel. Jól esett, hogy ápolhatlak. A béke érzése járta át lelkem.**_

_**Egyszer csak megérintetted karom. Beleborzongtam az érintésedbe. **_

_**- Elég lesz - suttogtad.**_

_**Kissé csalódottan húztam el kezem, s épp álltam volna fel, hogy elpakoljam a kötszereket, mikor ujjaid körbefonták jobb kezem csuklóját. Esetlenül felemelkedtél az ágyról, s visszahúztál magad mellé. Értetlenül néztem ki fejemből, s vártam, hogy mi történik. Nem tudtam mit szeretnél még.**_

_**Megéreztem kezedet vállamon, miközben arcunk már csak pár centire volt egymásétól.**_

_**- Szólj, ha nem akarod - suttogtad.**_

_**Óvatosan számra tapasztottad ajkaidat, s én úgy éreztem magam, mintha szárnyra kapott volna lelkem.**_

**ŰŰ"Sosem kellett több ennél,  
Nem akartam jobbat, mint ami jár.  
De a te lelkednél  
Megpihennék már."**

_**Hosszú, lassú és borzasztóan gyengéd csókot váltottunk.**_

_**- Ó baszd meg - suttogtam, mikor szétváltak ajkaink.**_

_**- Sajnálom - motyogtad.**_

_**- Mit? - kérdeztem.**_

_**- Nem kellett volna. Sajnálom.**_

_**Nem tudtam mit mondjak.**_

_**- Felejtsük el az egészet - mondtad, de hangodból nem lehetett nem kihallani a keseredett felhangot. Befordultál a fal felé, s nem néztél többet rám.**_

_**Ott ültem, de hiába próbáltam gondolkodni, agyam teljesen leblokkolt a csókodtól. Végül ujjaim kígyóként besiklottak takaród alá, s hátadat kezdték el simogatni. Megdermedtél pár pillanatra, majd hosszasan felsóhajtottál. Visszafordultál felém, így hátad helyét ujjaimnál hasad váltotta fel.**_

_**- Draco?**_

_**- Igen, Harry? - suttogtam.**_

_**- Azt hittem nem akarod - mondtad.**_

_**- Akkor valamit nagyon félreértettél - válaszoltam, s minden további mondanivalódat elfojtottam csókommal.**_

**Hát így történt. Az volt életem egyik legszebb éjszakája. Ennek már három hosszú, gyönyörű éve. Nem beszéltünk többet arról az éjjelről, de mindketten tudtuk, hogy valami megváltozott. Valami csodálatos dolog történt velünk. Azóta velem vagy, csak az enyém vagy.**

**"ŰŰHidd el, ha kell, elmondom százszor:  
Köszönöm, hogy vagy nekem.  
A legszebb dal sem szólhat másról:  
Köszönöm, hogy vagy nekem."**

**A dolgok jöttek maguktól, s miután mindketten hivatalosan is aurorrá avanzsáltunk, megvetted ezt a házat. Pont karácsonykor költöztünk be. Kereken két éve. Soha nem volt közöttünk vita, de még csak hangos szóváltás sem. Azon a bizonyos éjjelen rájöttem, hogy szeretlek. Ez azóta sem változott egy cseppet sem. Persze van, hogy megorrolunk a másikra valamiért, de ez így természetes.**

**Ám ez a mai nap... A legelső karácsony, amit kettesben töltöttünk, nem pedig barátoknál. Ritkán voltam ilyen boldog, mint ezen a meghitt éjjelen.  
**

**ŰŰ"Most minden más, ez az éjjel csak a miénk.  
Ma minden úgy lesz majd, ahogy szeretnénk.  
Oly régen vártuk, hogy együtt legyünk  
És most az ajándék, mi egymásnak leszünk."**

**Tudom, Neked is hiányzott már ez a békés környezet; hogy csak mi ketten legyünk. Nem mondtad, de láttam rajtad, hogy napok óta epekedve várod már az ünnepet. Soha nem tölthetted még boldog környezetben. Hisz mindig valami sötét dolog homályosította el szemed előtt a jövőt. De most végre itt vagyunk.**

**Nem vettünk egymásnak semmit, ebben megegyeztünk. Nem kellenek ajándékok. Csak mi kellünk. Csendesen megvacsoráztunk, miközben a karácsonyfát csodáltuk, amit olyan gyönyörűen feldíszítettél. Aztán, mikor felcsendült a rádióban egy szép lassú dallam, táncolni kezdtünk. Némán néztünk egymás szemébe, miközben lágyan ringatóztunk.**

**Én sem ismertem soha a karácsony igazi arcát. A Malfoy-házban átadtuk a manóknak az ajándékainkat, akik továbbították azt a címzett felé. Néhány erre a célra rendelt Mágikus Muzsikás elénekelt néhány karácsonyi dalt, majd mindenki aludni tért. Nem volt semmi meghittség, semmi melegség.**

**Ahogy táncoltunk, arcodat sejtelmes fénnyel burkolta be a gyertyák lángjának halovány árnyéka. Hátadat simogattam, miközben néha egy-egy gyöngéd csókot is váltottunk. **

**"Millió kis szikra hullik szerte-szét.  
A csillagszóró lassan végigég.  
Ünnepi csend van, a szív gyorsan dobog.  
Ez most már olyan jó, hogy ébren álmodom."**

**Nem volt szükségünk szavakra, csak élveztük a csendet és egymás közelségét. Még akkor sem beszéltünk, mikor gyengéd csókjaink egyre vággyal teltebbek lettek, s a karácsonyfát magára hagyva feljöttünk a hálószobába. Általában érzékiek szeretkezéseink, ritkán viselkedünk éhes őrültek módjára az ágyban, de ma este mégis sokkal finomabban, lassabban érintettük egymás testét.**

**Felemeled fejed. Hát felébredtél.**

**- Mi a baj Draco? - kérdezed.**

**- Semmi... Csak jó, hogy itt vagy velem - suttogom.**

**Elmosolyodsz.**

**- Induljunk?**

**- Biztos, hogy szeretnél még menni? - kérdezem - Nincs már túl késő? Nem vagy fáradt?**

**- Nem - feleled, s ha lehet még jobban kiszélesedik mosolyod.**

**Csendben felkelünk az ágyból, s öltözködni kezdünk.**

**- Vegyél fel valami melegebb pulóvert, így meg fogsz fagyni - szólok Rád óvóan.**

**Vágsz egy grimaszt, mire én vigyorogva tekintek Rád.**

**Halkan csukódik be mögöttünk a bejárati ajtó. Elvégzed rajta a bűbájokat, majd hozzám bújsz, én válladra teszem karom és elindulunk. Nem szólunk, csak gyönyörködünk a hóesésben. A friss pelyhek lassan mindkettőnket beborítanak. Az utca kihalt, lámpái álmosan pislákolnak, így senki sem zavar meg minket.**

**A főutcára kiérve már találkozunk néhány muglival, s autók is elhaladnak mellettünk, de mi csak ballagunk tovább.**

**- Mindjárt odaérünk - szólsz lágyan, s én szorosabban ölellek magamhoz.**

**- Igen. Már látni a fényeket.**

**Kiérve a sétálóutcára elakad a lélegzetem. A Hyde Park közepén három hatalmas karácsonyfa áll, tetőtől talpig feldíszítve. A járda mellett lampionokat aggattak fel, miközben színes fényárban úszik az egész park. Műanyag rénszarvasokat és télapókat helyeztek el a hóba, miközben néhány igazi szakállas is sétálgat az emberek között.**

**- Merlin... Ez gyönyörű - hallom halk sóhajod.**

**- Valóban az.**

**Lassan felém fordulsz, s rám emeled tekinteted. Szemeidben a remény tüze csillog.**

**- Boldog vagy?**

**Elmosolyodok. Olyan szentimentális tudsz lenni néha, de én még ezt is imádom benned.**

**- Igen.**

**Tovább forgolódsz, megcsodálod a park összes díszítését. Olyan vagy, mint egy kisgyerek, aki beszabadult az édességboltba, s a bőség zavarában nem tudja mi tévő legyen. Megértelek. Kibújsz ölelő karjaimból, s elindulsz, hogy közelebbről is szemügyre vehesd a mű-rénszarvasokat.**

**Közelebb sétálok az egyik óriási karácsonyfához, melynek alsó ágain ezüst díszek csillognak. Egy muglik számára láthatatlan tábla áll a fa mellett.**

**Ha megérinted a díszeket, megmutatják miért szíved majd eleped.**

**Ez áll rajta. Semmit sem veszítek, ha kipróbálom. **

**Ujjaimat lassan hozzáérintem az ezüstösen csillogó gömbhöz, mire az arany színnel felizzik, majd fénye kihúny, s már csak egy mélyzöld felirat csillog rajta.**

**_Harry_.**

**Szívemben, s lelkemben fellobban a tűz, melegség járja át a testem. Behunyom a szemeimet, úgy élvezem a pillanat varázsát. Magam elé képzelem arcodat, csillogóan zöld szemedet, cseresznyeszínű ajkaidat. Újra átjár az érzés, hogy mennyire nagyon szeretlek.**

**Felemelem szempilláim s a gömbben arcodat látom tükröződni. Egy pillanattal később már körém fonod karjaid, s úgy húzol magadhoz. Percekig állunk így néma csendben, míg végül egyik karod elveszed mellkasomról, s kinyújtva megérintesz egy másik ezüstdíszt. Az is felizzik, s pár másodperc múlva megpillantom rajta saját nevem. Elmosolyodom, s feléd fordulva szorosan összeölelkezünk.**

**ŰŰ"Séta a parkban karácsony éjjel.  
Hópelyhek szállnak ránk.  
Csengettyűszóra nyílik egy ajtó,  
Kettőnkre vár."  
**

**- Annyira jó Veled lenni - suttogod.**

**Én nem szólok, csak mosolyogva egy óvatos csókot nyomok homlokodra, majd újra Hozzád bújok.**

**Vállaid felett elnézve észreveszem, hogy az egyik ál-Mikulás minket néz. Szemei enyémeket fürkészik, majd egy huncut mosollyal az arcán rám kacsint. Először elcsodálkozom a dolgon, de aztán a tengerkék szemekbe nézve belém hasít a felismerés. Csak nagyon nehezen állom meg, hogy el ne kacagjam magam.**

**Dumbledore...**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Velociraptor: A dinoszauruszok egyik alfaja.**

**Az idézetek a Bon-Bon 'Köszönöm, hogy vagy nekem' és az 'Első karácsony' című számaiból vannak.**


End file.
